memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Planets of the UFP
Planets of the UFP is a sourcebook for the Last Unicorn Games Star Trek RPG. Description :Earth :Andoria :Alpha Centauri :It's a big galaxy, and even Starfleet officers don't get to see it all. From the spellbinding Sand Gardens of Tellar to the lush White Jungle on Risa, from the vast wilderness preserves of Vulcan to the Steppe Cities of Alpha Centauri, the splendor of the UFP and its worlds awaits you. Join us on a tour of the United Federation of Planets and experience the singular wonders that each system has to offer. :Presented as an atlas, Planets of the UFP: A Guide to Federation Worlds contains detailed treatments of each of the founding members of the UFP, including Vulcan, Andoria, Tellar, Earth and Alpha Centauri. Additional entries discuss Federation colonies, neutral systems and other UFP members, as well as the roles these systems play in the larger structure of the Federation. From Earth to Andoria, from outlying colonies to systems at the UFP core, this book serves as the indispensable game reference to Federation space. :Planets of the UFP: A Guide to Federation Worlds includes: :Detailed treatments of 23 Federation planets, including write-ups on planetary history, politics, locations, important leaders, and more! :Over 25 system and planetary maps, including homeworld maps of each of the UFP's founding members. :New technology, supporting cast characters, and adventure hooks. Everything a Narrator needs to introduce the myriad worlds of the UFP into his game. Contents * Prologue * Introduction * Planets ** Acamar III ** Aldea ** Alpha Centauri IV ** Andoria ** The Ba'ku Planet ** Betazed ** Bolarus IX ** Calder II ** Caldos Colony ** Cestus III ** Denocet V ** Dytallix B ** Earth ** Galor IV ** Iyaar ** Minos ** Nausicaa ** Oyarsa B ** Qualor II ** Risa ** Tellar ** Vagra II ** Vulcan References Characters :Telana Kahor Kulei Aephas • Alep-Kir • Anij • Arandis • Armus • Artim • Arctus Baran • Amanda Blekinsop • Grillon Brok • Cherok • Chorgan • Zefram Cochrane • Beverly Crusher • Jack Crusher • Custodian • Dainara • Kal Dano • Data • Richard Daystrom • Degras • Klim Dokachin • Jacob Donau • Narennt Dra • Grev Felkar • Morbren Gaer • Amanda Grayson • Vollost Greel • Gr'rak'taa • Anthony Haftel • Lonaria Helvren • Felisa Howard • Jaresh-Inyo • Severin Jascar • Etana Jol • Kallen'da • Kaph-ti'izz • K'chao-Looo • Walker Keel • Khrysaros • Ki (myth) • James T. Kirk • Trallex Kor • Korvos • Kreg • Kr'kall'a • Geordi La Forge • Perrin Landover • Lor'Vela • Maran • Marouk • William M'benge • Caroline McCallister • Modas • Talloc Morganth • Mutsu • Dana Myrrin • Omag • Syldra Parrin • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • Robert Pike • Ghee P'Trell • Ra (myth) • Radue • Ralla'thain • Ranx • Jasmyne Ray • Deirdre Rennie • Rheuzz'r • Thomas Riccioli • William T. Riker • Rixx (Betazoid) • Rixx (Bolian) • Ronin • Rr'tak'ma • Saketh • Sarek • Jorge Satipo • Montgomery Scott • Tryla Scott • Sheras • Se (myth) • Selok • Senet • Serak • Shirala • Silent One • Khan Noonien Singh • Sklar (Saketh's father) • Sojef • Noonian Soong • Spock • Sudoc • Surak • Korvin Tannekar • Tarnoc • Judatha Terrellin • Tharan • Delia Thomax • T'Lar • T'Lara • Toolan • Tournel • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • T'Shaan • Claudia Tsu • T'Vran • Tyr-Al-Tep • Gailea Ulreshtri • Vash • Vask IV • Tomas Vasquez • Vaxx • Sharas Vetra • Vohn • Whelin • Natasha Yar • Yuta Starships and vehicles • Avandar (ship) • • • • • • Manila Clipper • New Andoria • Schliemann • Shayna Kavic • • • • • Vesaya Locations :Acamar I • Acamar II • Acamar IV • Adun • Altair IV • Amra • Andoria VII Observatory • Andron • Asephas • Atheria • Athrus • Avandar • Badun • Berex • Betazed IV Orbital Shipyards • Bolin • Bol'tur • Boragus • Braxon • Briar Patch • Brok'va • Calder II • Campbell (moon) • Cestus IX • Cestus X • Cestus XIII • Cimera III • Cimra • Coridan • Coros • Corvo • Chynne • Dalaria Spaceport • Daros (planet) • Deadara • Deneb • Denius III • Denocet • Denocet I • Denocet II • Denocet III • Denocet IV • Denocet XI • Denocet XII • Denocet XIII • Desta • Doru • Edara • Eizan • Ekasi • Epsilon Tauri IX • Epsilon Tauri X • Epsilon Tauri XI • Era • Esem • Estavor • Evron • Farlon • Finian • Galor I • Galor II • Galor V • Galor VII • Galor XII • Galor XIII • Galor XIV • Galtos • Ganon • Gelvar • Harmar • Hidon • Hynozad • Imbril • Imra • Iversa • Iyaar I • Iyaar II • Iyaar III • Iyaar IV • Iyaar VII • Izach • Jannuik • Jupiter • Jupiter Outpost 92 • Jupiter Station • Kal-Apton • Karna • Kastra • Katanahes • Kava (planet) • Kazann • Kemrel • Kepler (moon) • Kesran • Ket-Cheleb (planet) • Keysa • Khrysaros • Killner • Kimra • Kir Alep • Ki'siu • Kolmyri • Koren (planet) • Krith • Kul'va • Kuy'thela • Lessai • Longer • Lorenze Cluster • Mars • McKinley Station • Melvar • Mercury • Meron • Midios • Mira VI • Motal • Nafir • Narsil • Neptune • Nevra • Nulor • Orthos • Oyarsa • Pluto • Prosperine • Proxon • Qualor I • Qualor III • Qualor V • Qualor VI • Rigel • Seldarian • Seosire • Phaldos • Quardis • Ral'nar • Rukor • Rylon • Sandala (planet) • Sardon • Sath • Saturn • Scotland • Se'ka • Sernar • Seyaar • Sivel • Sol'nar • Starbase 307 • Starbase 416 • Sturn • Styles Station • Takarsa • Takkara • Tau Regulon I • Tau Regulon II • Tel-Alep • Telea • Tellar • Tenra • Thalassa • Tha'lat • Thalix • Thargos • Tharnos I • Tharnos IV • Tharnox IX • Tharnos X • Tharon • Tharra • Thenar • Thoros • Thulann • Trilith VII • Uranus • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Uzor IV • Vagan • Vagoth • Vagra I • Vagra III • Vagra IV • Valdena • Varagus • Vathran • Venus • Zagros Mountains • Zevae Planetary locations ;Acamar III : Govax • Toll Shovas • The Wasteland ;Alpha Centauri IV : Ash'ayn • Avara • B'etha'ein • Caladia • Centauran Parliament • Chi'haro Sea • Great Oreas • Kesta'al • Kuu'fyr • Lamenk • Leroth Islands • Monument of Visions • Mount Fera'an • Naroth • Nykos • Nyria • Nyrian Pyramids • Oreas • Plaza of Worlds • Ral'einn Sea • Ring of Shima'van • Shadra • Shalaven • Shima'ran Sea • Tarola'n • Tharon • Varan Sea • Varath Sea • Vehaxein ;Andoria : Anshim Ocean • Dhara • Dira • Ka'Thela • Kul'Sun • Kul'Tan • La'Len Ocean • La'Vor Sea • Lor'Tan • Lor'Vela (city) • L'Uvan • New Sheras • Tarsk • Thara • Voral ;Ba'ku (planet) : Mount Do'kra ;Betazed : Alarmante Sea • Arandel • Arar • Cataran Mountains • Dalar • Dalaria • Hedayan Archipelago • Hedeya • Indar Ocean • Khara Archipelago • Kharazad • Lake Cataria • Medara • Melfi • Piri Islands • Plaza of Contemplation • Semizad • Thalzed • Tharazad • Thaxan Ocean • University of Betazed • Vathax Mountains • Veliko Mountains ;Bolarus IX : Alat • Bol'ki • Bolkinua • Bol'ra • Bolrabi • Bol'se • Bolsetu • Dorin • Evivos • Izos • Kastron • Kinu • Kisaran Ocean • Kot • Linmos • Lolsara Ocean • Rabinua • Rabor Archipelago • Rasara • Rim • V'Olos ;Caldos IV : Caledonia • New Glasgow ;Cestus III : Captain Kirk Museum • Cestine Belt • Cestus Home • Cestus Home Government House • Coronado • Henson • Kirkville • Magellanic Sea • Pike City • Ricciolipoli • Shackleford ;Earth : Africa • Antarctica • Appalachians • Arctic Ocean • Asia • Athens • Atlantic Ocean • Auckland • Australia • Baikonur Cosmodrome • Bombay • Brooklyn Bridge • Cairo • Cochrane Monument • Europe • Federation Council • Great Wall of China • Greenland • Independence Hall • Indian Ocean • Los Angeles • Madagascar • Mojave • Montana • Mt. Olivet • Nairobi • New Orleans • New York • New Zealand • North America • Okhichievsk • Old Vienna • Pacific Ocean • Papua • Paris • Persia • Philadelphia • Phnom Pen • Popper Museum • Pyramids of Egypt • Runnymede • Sahara • Sao Paulo • San Francisco • Serengeti • Siberia • Soong/Xingdao Mile-high Tower • South America • Starfleet Headquarters • Sydney • Ulaanbaatar • Xing Dao • Yellowstone ;Eizan : Keshan Warbase ;Iyaar : Government One • Oasuu ;Minos : Koson • Lamaso • Yondeyo ;Nausicaa : Mount Kyroa ;Luna : Armstrong City • Lunagrad • Tranquility Park • Tycho City ;Qualor II : Amarie's Bar • Torrallia • Zed 15 ;Risa : Kevral Mountain Lodge • Mount Kevral • Nova (club) • Risa City • Risan Grande Hotel • Temtibi Lagoon ;Tellar : Adeba • Agora • Amut Adri • Bedwara Sea • Brilon • Cherok's Span • Covila Ocean • Dagosta Mountains • Deuagarilla Sea • Dormans • Gomu Mountains • Great Debate Hall • Kemi • Kiruna • Koral (city) • Koyen • Lurok • Niba • Nivel • Sea of Linz • Seba • Terok • Thivel • Traben • Valo (region) • Voshev Ocean ; : Christopher (city) • Huygenstadt ; : Han-Shir (Da-Leb • Go'an • Kel Province • Kwil'inor • T'ralor Preserve • Vulcinis) • Na'Nam (Caves of Kolinar • Cheleb-Khor • Chi-Ree • Da'Kum'ulcha • Fire Plains • Fort Aba'kur • Gol • Jaleyi • Khir Ahl • Khomi • • Kir Province • Llangon Mountains • Mount Kholinar • Mount Seleya • Mount Tarhana • Mountains of Gol • Nal'Shin • Na'Ree • Raal • Shi'AL • Shir Kahr • Shival Flats • Tat'Sahr • Ta'Vistar • T'Raan • T'Riah • T'Regar • Viltan Flats • Vulcana Regar • Womb of Fire • Xen'tal • Xial) • Straits of Ha'zen • Thanar Sea • Voroth Sea • Xir'tan (K'lan-ne) Lifeforms ;Acamar III : Cralluck • Gryll • Mooshor • Partha • Vorvoss ;Alpha Centauri IV : Kerra'vein • Lala'vel ;Andoria : Andorian forest spider • Andorian blue bear ;Ba'ku (planet) : E'kar • Jenkaw • Rhyl ;Betazed : Fogcat • Muktok • Nightwind • Theocondt • Whispering men ;Bolarus IX : Bital bird • Sylvin tree ;Cestus III : Fungushark • Venus mantrap ;Denocet V : Citadel of Purity • Lastia • Nabitum • Neril • Ulimar ;Earth : Bear • Bengal tiger • Great auk • Lion • Passenger pigeon • White rhinoceros • Whale • Wolf ;Nausicaa : Toxic Slug • Nausicaan Behemoth • Ripperworm ;Qualor II : Gzilgra ;Tellar : Aktashar • Belvrar ;Vulcan : Cir-cen • G'teth • Sehlat Races and cultures Acamarian • Aldean • Alpha Centauran • Altairian • Andorian • Android • Arretian • Artonian • Ba'ku • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Denoceti • Dopterian • Edari • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Husnock • Iconian • Iren • Iyaaran • Klingon • Ktarian • Metron • Minosian • Nausicaan • Orion • Preserver (race) • Q (species) • Rigelian • Romulan • Sakethan • Sandala • Son'a • Tellarite • Terabian • Tonkian • Tr'Nee • Uzor • Vulcan • Zakdorn States and organizations :Am Tal • Andorian Council of Clans • Bolian World Council • Catholic Church • Cestus Academy of Exploration • Cestus Comets • Cestus Meteors • Clan Kor • Coronado Scouts • Daystrom Institute • Dulika Conservation Center • Dytallix Mining Company • Enlightened Mind Movement • Erselrope Wars • Europa Ecological Mapping Program • European Hegemony • Gatherers • Home Front • Institute for Human-Gorn Relations • Isolationists (Aldean) • Kirkville Captains • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Lornak • Nalitha • Obsidian Order • Orion Syndicate • Pike City Pioneers • Pusaris Kingdom • Ricciolipoli Rangers • Shova • Shovran • Roman Republic • Romulan Star Empire • Sages of Purity • Soviet Union • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Diplomatic Corps • Tal Shiar • Tandru • Tellarite Engineering Upperschool • Tezian Empire • Tralesta • Ukora Segment • United Earth Republic • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • Vulcan Institute of Defensive Arts • Vulcan Isolationist Movement • Vulcan Science Academy • Yoma Other references :Age of Lament • assassin probe • atmospheric fusion propagator • chaka • Chalice of Rixx • Code of Sentience • death mole • Delta Six Black • The Doom That Came to Korath • duranium • Encounter on the Orient Express • Earth-Romulan War • fal-tor-pan • Felkar-Terrellin weather-control matrix • Holy Rings of Betazed • horga'hn • Hree'tokk • IRFX-2 • jamaharon • katra • kelbonite • Khon-Tor-Pa • koon-ut-kal-if-fee • koon-ut-so'lik • Lor'Empor • MacLeod-Bannerman feud • Nausicaan fire crystal • Orion Plagues • The Phase • Peacemaker • phantom device • Plague Wars • Plomeek • pollarium • pon farr • Romulan ale • Sakethan burial mound • Seal of Vashti • Stone of Gol • Terabian Armistice • Time of Awakening • Tox Uthat • trillpa • Voice Wars • Vulcan bureki stone • World War III Appendices Images lUG25102 Planets of the UFP.jpg vagra system.jpg|Vagra. epsilon mynos.jpg|Epsilon Mynos. bolarus system.jpg|Bolarus. tharnos.jpg|Tharnos. qualor.jpg|Qualor. earth PotUFP.jpg|Earth. vulcan (Planets of the UFP).jpg| . toxicSlug.jpg|A Toxic Slug. nausicaanBehemoth.jpg|A Nausicaan Behemoth. ripperworm.jpg|A Ripperworm. sol system PotUFP.jpg bolian city.jpg bolian space flight.jpg great migration.jpg asia1.jpg epsilon Tauri.jpg External link * category:rPG books